Nina Williams
"Você tem um encontro com a morte"-Nina Williams Nina Williams (ニーナ·ウィリアムズ''Nina Wiriamuzu)'' é uma assassina irlandesa, de sangue frio que fez sua primeira aparição na saga Street Fighter x Tekken no RPG Fighters of Destiny, sendo uma das personagens vinda de Tekken. Nina tem um estilo de luta letal, que consiste em mantas, garras, e detém. Ela tem uma rivalidade com sua irmã mais nova, Anna Williams. Ela é a mãe de Steve Fox. Ela foi feita por Sakura Asamiya História Nina nasceu e cresceu na Irlanda, como sua irmã, Anna Williams. Quando jovens, ambas aprenderam várias formas de artes marciais. Uma rivalidade nasceu entre as duas. As duas amavam seu pai, Richard Williams, e as duas lutavam para chamar sua atenção. Nina foi treinada em uma luta assassina, aprendeu conceitos de Aikido e a arte marcial "bone", o que era ideal para seu trabalho, já que ela rapidamente se tornou uma renomada assassina mundialmente. Contratada por um misterioso patrocinador, Nina recebeu a missão de entrar no torneio King of Iron Fist Tournament para assassinar o organizador do campeonato, o rico e poderoso empresário Heihachi Mishima, dono da corporação Mishima Zaibatsu. Anna, por sua vez, entrou apenas para provar que era melhor lutadora que a irmã. Embora a morte de Heihachi aparentemente tenha acontecido, foi pelas mãos de outro, seu filho Kazuya Mishima, de forma que nem Nina nem Anna alcançaram seus objetivos, indo brigar em casa. Antes mesmo do segundo torneio, uma tragédia vem à tona: Richard Williams é assassinado. Nina e Anna culparam-se mutuamente pelo assassinato, mas a real natureza da morte de Richards nunca foi descoberta. Desde o assassinato, a rivalidade entre as duas lentamente se tornou mais que um mero ciúme. Com o anúncio do segundo King of Iron Fist Tournament, Nina foi novamente contratada para matar o organizador do torneio, desta vez Kazuya Mishima, mas sua irmã complicou o cumprimento de sua missão. Ela foi capturada por Kazuya e usada como cobaia no projeto "cold sleep" (sono criogênico), do cientista Geppetto Boskonovitch. Ao saber dos acontecimentos, Anna procurou Boskonovitch e se ofereceu como voluntária no projeto, com a condição de ser despertada no mesmo momento que Nina. O experimento de sono criogênico durou 19 anos. Nina e sua irmã se mantiveram jovens graças ao efeitos do congelamento. Durante esses anos, ela deu à luz Steve Fox através da fecundação in vitro. Outra consequência do experimento foi total perda de memória, o que não aconteceu com Anna. Nina foi desperta de seu sono por Ogre durante o King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 e foi manipulada por ele para matar Jin Kazama. Ela falhou e Ogre acabou sendo derrotado por Jin. Anna queria trazer as memórias de Nina de volta, mas ela se foi sem que a irmã pudesse tentar. Nina voltou a sua vida de assassina, sendo a única coisa de que ela se lembrava de sua vida anterior. Seu próximo contrato veio do sindicato de uma máfia pedindo a ela para matar um lutador de boxe britânico, Steve Fox. Quando o torneio começou, ela tomou conhecimento que ela era de fato mãe de Steve. Apesar disso, ela buscou completar sua missão sem se importar, mas no ultimo momento não conseguiu matar o filho por algum sentimento por ele, e então fugiu o deixando sem respostas.Porém, depois Lei Wulong a encontra e a persegue, a livrando de seu objetivo. Dando um tempo de sua vida de assassina, Nina decidiu redescobrir suas antigas memórias. Ela chegou a conclusão que a única pessoa que poderia ajuda-la seria sua irmã. Anna e Nina se encontraram. Porém, a primeira vista, o ódio de Nina instintivamente voltou, e elas começaram um duelo de armas. O duelo durou dias e o local terminou como uma zona de guerra até que, finalmente, elas decidiram se encontrar no torneio e terminar essa batalha de uma vez por todas. Street Fighter x Tekken No King of the Iron Fist Tournament 5, Nina Williams acaba por liquidar o placar por derrotar Anna Williams, sua irmã mais nova. Pouco depois de sua missão foi concluída, Jin Kazama recrutou Nina para ser o sua guarda-costas e assassina pessoal. Jin ordenou que Nina se infiltrasse na G Corporation,para vigiar Kazuya Mishima em sua jornada em busca da caixa de pandora.Depois de Nina ter conseguido se infiltrar e ter conseguido a confiança de Kazuya,ela e ele partem para a jornada rumo a caixa de pandora. Nina e Kazuya acabaram cruzando com Jonathan e Sakura. Apesar do trabalho em equipe da dupla e de sua força de vontade,ambos foram facilmente derrotados por Nina e Kazuya. Depois,ambos enfrentam Ken e Ryu que salvam Sakura e Jonathan de serem assassinados.As duplas se enfrentam numa luta acirrada com Kazuya e Nina levando vantagem até que Jin interrompe a luta. Depois que os soldados da Mishima Zaibatsu atiram dardos tranquilizantes Kazuya,Nina se une a Jin,revelando que ela trabalhava para Jin o tempo todo. Tekken 6 Com uma forte tensão entre o Mishima Zaibatsu e G Corporation, o Iron Fist Tournament 6 foi anunciado. A fim de eliminar quaisquer ameaças contra a vida de Jin Kazama, Nina entra no torneio. Aparições no Rpg Fighter of Destiny * Saga Street Fighter x Tekken Curiosidades * Cronologicamente, Nina é a mais antiga personagem jogável feminina na série Tekken tendo 42 anos de idade. * Nina é geralmente retratada como sem emoção, estoica e focada. Ela não ri com frequência, ao contrário de sua assanhada e frívola irmã, mas mostra senso de humor quando atormenta Anna. * É a Mãe de Steve Fox. * Nina é anti-social e parece estar em turbulência psicológica, mais perceptível em Tekken 3. Isso é presumido devido aos eventos de sua vida: A morte de seu amado pai (Pré-Tekken 2) foi o momento decisivo para levar Nina ao limite. Os resultados da "Criolepsia" (Sofrendo desorientação e amnésia), descobrindo que é a mãe de Steve Fox (Filho este que foi gerado sem seu consentimento numa fecundação in-vitro enquanto era mantida em criogenia) e o sentimento de que Anna é a responsável pelo assassinato de seu pai, são fatores que contribuíram para seu estado mental atual. * Filha de Richard Williams e Sra. Williams, o nome da mãe de Nina é retratado no mangá, como Heather, mais não foi confirmado nos jogos. * Nina tem um estilo de luta letal, consistindo em muitas jogadas, elaborados combos de chute, pegadas (como o mata leão), e golpes especiais de jogadas (algo que apenas alguns lutadores do Tekken possuem). * Nina é uma dos quatro personagens de Tekken que aparecem em todos os jogos, sendo a única mulher nesse grupo. Os outros são Paul Phoenix, Heihachi Mishima e Yoshimitsu. (Os personagens King e Kuma também estão em todos, mas SÓ DE NOME. Os personagens de Tekken 1 e Tekken 2 de King e Kuma não são os mesmos, a partir de Tekken 3 são King II -treinado por King I que foi morto por Ogre- e Kuma II -filho de Kuma I, que morreu de velhice) Categoria:Tekken Categoria:Terra 190797 Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Categoria:Humano